A vos côtés
by Nemeseia
Summary: Tel les grains de sables, les expériences s'égrainent, s'entraînent les uns les autres. L'avenir est incertain, plus encore lorsque le cœur des autres est mis en jeu. Cette leçon s'inscrira durement dans l'esprit d'un basketteur en herbe..


**Titre : **A vos côtés.

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko.

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Romance et Friendship.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki; bien que j'établis un plan avec ma compère **Riddikuluss** pour kidnapper Kuroko.

**Remerciement : **A ma chère **Louna Ashasou** qui malgré ses occupations s'est occupée de la correction de cet OS pour ce jour spécial.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

J'ai cru comprendre qu'aujourd'hui était le jour pour le AkaKuro alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pondre un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que je me suis basée sur les grandes idées de l'OAV 3 de l'animé Kuroko no Basket. Je ne saurais vous dire à quel chapitre exactement il se réfère puisque je ne lis pas les scans, du moins je ne lisais qu'à partir de la finale.

J'y ai rajouté ma sauce ; du Yaoi, du AkaKuro obligatoirement, et surtout, ce qui fait que cet OS provient bien de moi : un brin de sadisme. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis après lecture ;)

Je vous embrasse !

* * *

><p><span><strong>A vos côtés<strong>

* * *

><p>Le destin, jamais personne ne pourra découvrir de quoi il peut bien être fait, et encore moins prétendre pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise. Une simple conversation, une courte interaction avec un autre individu, et le mécanisme de la destinée pourrait se mettre à tourner telle une grande roue : la tête en haut, en bas, le corps renversé, remit à l'endroit ; la vie était constituée de tous ces aléas. Et personne ne pouvait se rendre compte, ni encore moins prévoir l'incalculable.<p>

Tout avait commencé au cours du premier jour de l'automne : le frêle et invisible Kuroko Tetsuya rencontrait pour la première fois Aomine Daiki, l'As de l'équipe principale de Teikō. L'imbattable Aomine se trouvait accroupi ce jour-là, ses mains recouvrant ses oreilles tout en priant Dieu de l'épargner alors que Kuroko se trouvait derrière lui, un ballon de basket entre les mains. Ce même soir, tout s'était déroulé si rapidement, comme dans un rêve. Aomine lui avait proposé de jouer avec lui, Kuroko l'avait alors dit de se tenir prêt et tandis que le basané s'attendait à en voir de toutes les couleurs le ballon de Kuroko rebondit contre son genou avant de s'en aller plus loin.

Des rires, des conversations échangées assis sur un parquet de basket, et Aomine revenait chaque soir pour jouer avec lui. Toutes leurs conversations tournaient autour du basket, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kuroko. De fil en aiguille son attention se rivait sur la silhouette de ce garçon au large sourire dont le credo était que toute personne qui aimait le basket se trouvait brave, et donc intéressante. C'était étrange, peut-être un peu stupide, mais c'était Aomine.

_« Aomine-kun et moi avions souvent des opinions divergentes et je ne peux pas dire que c'était le genre avec qui je m'entends habituellement. Mais sa façon de surmonter facilement tous les obstacles… J'admirais son style de basket invincible. »_

Les jours d'entraînements où les autres membres du club de basket courraient avec un ballon entre les mains, tout autour de lui, Kuroko cherchait à recopier le style de jeu de son ami. Sans y parvenir fort malheureusement, et plus il s'entêtait à vouloir le faire, à chercher ne serait-ce qu'à toucher du bout des doigts le jeu d'Aomine, plus il s'en éloignait. Et au fond de lui, le doute s'installait et venait le ronger tel un virus infiltré dans ses veines et venant attaquer sans vergogne son organe vital.

« Ça va pas ? L'interrogea un beau jour Aomine en le voyant la tête penchée vers le bas, le regard absent.

— Tu es impressionnant Aomine-kun. »

Haussant les sourcils, Aomine ne comprit pas pourquoi Kuroko lui disait ça tout à coup. Seulement bien qu'il soit désormais à ses côtés, tout proche de lui, Kuroko continuait de fixer le sol avec intérêt. Le petit joueur avait vraiment en ce moment l'expression d'un chiot triste, et cela attrista aussitôt Aomine qui vint caler sa main contre sa hanche avant de fermer les yeux et d'élever à nouveau la voix.

« Dans le genre impressionnant, t'es encore pire que moi. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui aime le basket plus que moi. »

A ces mots, Kuroko releva le menton pour observer le visage devenu sérieux de son ami. En remarquant que le bleuté semblait aller un peu mieux suite à ses propos, Aomine étira un large sourire avant de tendre son bras vers Kuroko. Son poing était fermé, dans sa direction, et ne désirait qu'une chose : retrouver son confrère.

« Un jour, on jouera sur le même terrain, Tetsu. »

Ayant foi en ses paroles, et étant persuadé que ce jour arriverait, Aomine ricana légèrement sans que son bras ne faiblisse. En face de lui, Kuroko le regardait avec surprise. Jouer sur le même terrain que l'As de Teikō, en compagnie des autres membres officiels de l'équipe ? La première pensée qu'eut alors à ce moment Kuroko fut que son ami pouvait sans aucun doute déballer un flot d'âneries plus grosses que lui. Seulement, au plus profond de son être, il voulait y croire. Croire en ces mots prononcés par Aomine Daiki, ce joueur si impressionnant qui en un rien de temps était devenu son ami.

Alors à son tour il leva son bras, contracta sa main pour former un poing, et avec un faible sourire d'étirer sur ses lèvres, il tapa contre celui d'Aomine. Un bruit sec en ressortit tandis que les deux poings retombaient vers le bas. Leur premier échange physique qui deviendra symbolique avec le temps, mais aucun deux ne sut que ce simple geste fait pour réconforter Kuroko allait amener à des situations imprévues. Après tout, personne ne pouvait présager ce que pourrait amener un simple geste, ou une simple parole, à l'avenir. Sur ce plan là, tout le monde était ignorant.

Les jours qui suivirent cet échange entre Aomine et Kuroko ne changèrent en rien de ceux d'avant : ils continuaient de s'entraîner le soir au gymnase, ils allaient ensuite commander au Maji Burger avant d'aller au parc pour manger et boire tout en profitant de l'air frais et des attractions. Combien de fois Aomine était monté sur ce toboggan pour ensuite en redescendre, ou quand encore il le montait à l'envers et se croyait ensuite le maître du monde une fois au-dessus de tout. En présence du basané, tout semblait si simple, à portée de mains, et Kuroko se sentait étrangement bien. Avec Aomine près de lui, il se sentait serein. Son cœur se gonflait de courage et d'espoir et il se sentait capable à son tour de soulever des montagnes.

Il ne savait pas encore que ce doux sentiment était les prémices d'un sentiment encore bien plus fort, bien plus dévastateur, et surtout d'une injustice sans borgne : l'Amour. Là où justement Kuroko était ignorant, était le fait qu'il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi ce sentiment à l'égard d'Aomine allait l'embarquer et surtout le changer lui-même.

Ainsi un jour, après avoir entendu deux collégiens vanter les mérites d'Aomine avec son match contre Kamizaki, Kuroko sentit pour la première fois son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Cette douleur-ci était bien vivace. Elle était même carrément effrayante.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, il se plongea dans ce long et interminable couloir tel une âme en peine que personne ne remarque et de ce fait, que personne ne peut guérir. Il se sentait faible et pitoyable à la fois, et cette sensation lui était intolérable. Il ne pouvait plus être comme ça, ni même le supporter. L'aura que dégageait Aomine, tous ses exploits, toutes ces personnes qui le relataient avec la voix chargée d'admiration, Kuroko n'en pouvait plus. La puissance d'Aomine, de son jeu invincible, lui rappelait telle une gifle bien sentie à quel point lui-même était incapable de jouer au basket.

Le pire sûrement était le fait que Kuroko savait qu'Aomine l'attendrait au gymnase le soir même pour jouer avec lui arborant un large sourire.

_« Je n'aime pas ça… je n'en peux plus… à quoi bon continuer d'essayer si mes efforts ne sont jamais récompensés… peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour être basketteur. »_

Le soir venu, alors que les rebondissements d'un ballon de basket se répandaient à l'intérieur du gymnase, Kuroko arriva en retard et ne fut nullement surprit d'y découvrir Aomine qui dès qu'il le vit courut jusqu'à lui. Comme d'habitude l'As de Teikō lui souriait de toutes ses dents et lui fit remarquer son retard. En remarquant toutefois le visage noir de Kuroko, ses mèches de cheveux bleus en recouvrant pratiquement la totalité, Aomine s'inquiéta immédiatement de son état.

« Aomine-kun… j'envisage de quitter le club de basket. »

A l'intérieur d'Aomine, ce fut comme si un gong venait de retentir au plus profond de son être. Ses oreilles sifflaient douloureusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment quelqu'un qui aimait autant que lui le basket, et qui s'entraînait bien plus que la première équipe, pouvait avoir pensé à une telle absurdité ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, et cela l'agaça passablement.

« Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais jouer sur le même terrain que toi, ni même atteindre la deuxième équipe. J'aime le basket, mais j'ai rejoint ce club depuis six mois déjà. Je ne peux pas progresser dans un sport pour lequel je ne suis pas fait. »

Tout en écoutant la rancœur de Kuroko sur ses propres capacités, Aomine voyait parfaitement son ami trembler de rage. Les yeux clos, les poings fermés jusqu'à l'extrême, et la voix légèrement agressive alors qu'en temps normal Kuroko était toujours si calme, Aomine comprit que de toute évidence son ami y avait mûrement réfléchi. Seulement, lui n'était pas d'accord avec sa conclusion.

« Même si tu ne disputes pas les matchs, je refuse de croire que quelqu'un qui s'entraîne encore plus que les joueurs de la première équipe n'ait pas son utilité ! »

Aomine se montrait ferme, mais il désirait faire comprendre plus que tout à Kuroko de ne pas abandonner. Il en vint même à lui révéler que c'était grâce à lui, en le voyant s'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement, qu'il avait commencé à le respecter et qu'il s'était décidé à travailler beaucoup plus dur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu renonces au basket ! »

C'était là l'essence de son caractère, Aomine détestait vraiment avouer quelque chose qu'il pouvait facilement camoufler. Ses sentiments, en outre, étaient la première chose qu'il cachait le plus possible. Ainsi, hausser le ton pour dire une chose si absurde, lui arrachait presque les cordes vocales. Néanmoins, il le pensait du fond de son cœur, et ferait tout ce qui était possible pour forcer Kuroko à ne pas arrêter le basket. Il l'avait rencontré grâce au basket, ils étaient devenus amis grâce à ce sport ; et en compagnie de Kuroko, il se sentait bien, lui-même, et pour rien au monde il ne désirait que cela change.

Après avoir entendu cela, Kuroko se détendit comme par miracle. Son cœur avait vibré bien qu'involontairement et à nouveau la chaleur qu'il ressentait en présence d'Aomine réchauffa bien vite son organe vital. C'était étrange, tout son corps tremblait mais ce n'était plus de rage. Il était heureux ; heureux de savoir qu'Aomine voulait qu'il reste, qu'ils continuent de jouer ensemble, et par ce fait continuer à se voir. Kuroko sentit dès lors ses joues s'enflammer. C'était gênant, mais pas dérangeant pour autant.

Mais alors que Kuroko allait répondre quelque chose à Aomine qui se sentait mourir petit à petit pour avoir dit une telle chose avec autant de sérieux, une voix fort connue aux oreilles du basané vint les interrompre. Se tournant en direction de son capitaine, Aomine vit Akashi en compagnie de Murasakibara et de Midorima se rapprocher d'eux. Que faisaient-ils encore ici à une heure pareille ?

« Je suis surpris que tu t'entraînes autant tout seul, marmonna Murasakibara avec une énième sucrerie entre ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas tout seul. » Le contredit Aomine avant de se tourner en direction de Kuroko.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'arrivée d'autres joueurs de la première équipe, qui eux parurent bien étonnés de se rendre compte que depuis leur arrivée quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait déjà dans le gymnase avec Aomine. Murasakibara n'en revint pas et se demanda comment c'était possible pendant qu'Akashi avait poussé un léger soupir de surprise que personne n'entendit. Lui-même était aussi surpris que ses deux autres camarades de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de ce garçon aux cheveux bleu.

« Depuis quand t'es là ? L'interrogea Murasakibara, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Qui est-ce ? L'interrompit toutefois Akashi, le regard fixé sur Kuroko.

— Tetsu. Il s'entraîne toujours avec moi. »

Après avoir appris que Kuroko faisait ensuite partie de la troisième équipe, Murasakibara n'y trouva plus aucun intérêt et après avoir longuement baillé il proposa de rentrer au plus vite. Cette journée éreintante l'avait épuisé jusqu'à ses dernières ressources, et il rêvait désormais de retrouver son lit bien moelleux.

Seulement Akashi ne sembla pas être du même avis que lui et voulut en savoir plus sur ce drôle de personnage. Quelque chose en Kuroko l'appelait, lui demandant de rester près de ce garçon et de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette façade de ce garçon frêle. Il en vint même à se rapprocher de Kuroko, lui faisant dorénavant face. Devant le regard insistant du rouquin, Kuroko se sentit tout d'abord fort mal à l'aise de devoir faire face à un tel personnage puis assez dérangé de ne pas connaître les pensées qui devaient défiler dans le cerveau d'Akashi Seijūrō.

« Tu es intéressant. Le premier type de ce genre que je rencontre. »

Dorénavant face à Akashi, Kuroko vit à quel point leur taille n'était pas si différente que ça. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Aomine qui le dépassait largement, de même pour Midorima, et sans bien sûr parler de Murasakibara qui dépassait tout le monde. Akashi et lui n'était pas si différent que ça niveau physique, pourtant le rouquin était celui qui portait main forte à Nijimura Shūzō l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe de Teikō. Akashi avait donc un rôle important pour le club ainsi que pour l'équipe, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un soutien pour l'actuel capitaine. Il avait un rôle beaucoup plus important qu'Aomine lui-même. Sa rencontre avec Akashi fit penser tout cela à Kuroko, qui jusqu'à ce soir ne se serait jamais douté pouvoir entretenir une conversation avec Akashi ou encore d'autres membres de la première équipe. Habituellement il passait le plus clair de son temps inaperçu des autres personnes, et en cet instant pourtant le regard d'Akashi ne quittait pas son corps. Kuroko sentait que le regard d'Akashi ne le regardait pas lui, mais ce qui se trouvait au fond de lui. Comme s'il cherchait à consulter un livre, l'ouvrant qu'il en ait l'accord ou non afin de le consulter et découvrir ce qu'il ne savait pas encore.

« Il cache peut-être un talent qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais vu. »

Qui aurait su dire, il y a de ça un mois, qu'une telle situation se présenterait à quelqu'un d'aussi banal que Kuroko ? Certains parleront d'efforts qui auraient porté leurs fruits, d'autres plus mauvaises langues diront que le petit joueur aurait tout manigancé en commençant par discuter avec Aomine et que la rencontre de Kuroko avec le reste de l'équipe n'était qu'à prévoir. Seulement, personne n'en sut jamais rien. En effet, personne ne sait ce que peut bien manigancer le destin, et de quel individu celui-ci agitera les ficelles. Après tout, chacune de ses personnes ne sont que des pantins qui n'en ont aucunement conscience, amusant et divertissant un être suprême inconnu de tous.

Néanmoins, pour sa part, Kuroko était plus que ravi de ce qui lui arrivait. Comme il lui avait promis bien avant cela, Kuroko pouvait enfin jouer sur le même terrain qu'Aomine et cela dans des matchs contre d'autres collèges. Il avait su découvrir de quel talent parlait Akashi, et après de longs et pénibles entraînements, Kuroko s'était lui-même trouvé. Il avait découvert en quoi il pouvait être utile dans une équipe.

_La première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le même terrain, c'était à la fin de l'hiver._

Suite à leurs premiers matchs joués ensemble, les sentiments que ressentaient Kuroko à l'égard d'Aomine se confirmèrent au fur et à mesure. Ou plutôt, le garçon s'en rendit au fil du temps de plus en plus compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il voyait toutes ces filles approcher Aomine pour lui soutirer un autographe après que le basané ait remporté un match, frottant leur poitrine naissante contre son ami qui ne pouvait faire autre chose que de rougir et d'accéder aux demandes de ces groupies. Kuroko n'aimait tout d'abord pas du tout ça, seulement ce n'était pas la seule raison qui lui permit de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Aomine.

En effet, c'était une affaire de toutes petites choses souvent bien ridicules : des sourires échangés, des clins d'œil de la part d'Aomine, leurs discussions et les bêtises d'Aomine après qu'ils aient commandé et mangé leurs hamburgers de chez Maji Burger. C'était toutes ces petites choses, tous ces moments où Kuroko se sentait à l'aise et imbattable qui lui permirent de comprendre qu'il aimait Aomine Daiki. Malheureusement, il savait mieux que quiconque que le basané préférait les filles, avec une grosse poitrine de préférence. Et à ce qu'il en savait, Kuroko ne possédait aucunement cela. Il était un garçon.

Alors Kuroko préféra se taire, ne rien dire à personne, et tout garder en lui. Il ne désirait vraiment pas ennuyer les autres avec ses petits problèmes, et encore moins porter préjudices à Aomine. De ce fait, Kuroko préférait endurer tout cela tout seul et attendre que ce sentiment désagréable s'efface pour ensuite disparaître complètement.

Fort malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Le destin savait mieux que personne se montrer injuste, et tendre d'une main un bien intéressant pour ensuite le reprendre de l'autre. Et souvent de la pire des façons. Ainsi, Kuroko était dorénavant promu à la première équipe du collège de Teikō mais durant le commencement de cet hiver, Aomine entama les prémices d'un changement radical de lui-même.

_« Ce n'est plus un match quand Aomine est sur le terrain. _

— _C'est plus un monstre qu'un prodige, à mon avis. »_

Tous ces commentaires parmi tant d'autres, chuchotés par les joueurs adverses qui venaient de perdre, étaient toutefois tous entendus par le principal concerné. Marquant à lui tout seul la plupart des paniers, souvent pas loin des quatre-vingt, Aomine commençait à changer sans s'en rendre compte.

_Quand l'été arriva, Aomine-kun cessa de venir aux entraînements._

Cela rendait triste Kuroko de voir son plus précieux ami agir d'une telle façon. Aomine qui l'attendait chaque soir pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner tous les deux, lui qui l'encourageait et lui apprenait certains tours pour éviter qu'on ne lui vole la balle, Aomine qui lui avait interdit d'arrêter le basket… toutes ces choses rendaient malade Kuroko. Dans ses pensées, il se voyait courir après Aomine ou bien utiliser comme l'avait fait Midorima un filet pour ensuite traîner Aomine jusqu'au gymnase et le mettre devant le fait accompli. Aomine était un formidable joueur et le voir ignorer ainsi les entraînements insupportait Kuroko.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'il se reposait et s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette, une bouteille d'eau apparue sous ses yeux. Redressant la tête, Kuroko reconnut sans difficulté Akashi qui vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés et faire comme lui avec sa propre serviette. Tout en prenant la bouteille proposée, Kuroko en but quelques gorgées tout en attendant de savoir ce que lui voulait Akashi. Après tout, le rouquin ne venait jamais interpeler quelqu'un de la sorte sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de faire dans la finesse, Akashi ne patienta pas et en vint très vite au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour Aomine ? »

N'en ayant parlé à personne et encore moins à Akashi, Kuroko fut plus que surpris de découvrir qu'une nouvelle fois Akashi avait mis le doigt sur un problème que normalement il devrait ignorer. La bouteille d'Akashi entre ses mains, Kuroko joua avec le papier dévoilant la marque. Il regardait ses pieds qui allaient de l'avant vers l'arrière. Il n'était de toute évidence pas à l'aise et Akashi le devina aisément.

« Aomine-kun aime vraiment le basket et le voir ainsi sécher les entraînements me rend triste.

— Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de lui. Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes entraînements et non pas les siens. »

Sans un mot de plus, Akashi se redressa laissa la bouteille à Kuroko après que celui-ci voulut la lui rendre, gardant ainsi cette dernière entre ses mains. Avant de repartir s'entraîner lui-même, Akashi tourna à peine son visage afin de pouvoir distinguer derrière lui le visage de Kuroko qui l'observait avec surprise.

« Et si tu n'aimes pas t'entraîner tout seul, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Kuroko acquiesça faiblement avant de voir Akashi se mettre à courir avant de récupérer un ballon et de le faire rebondir contre le sol. Il savait qu'Akashi ne voulait que son bien, et que lui-même devait s'inquiéter à son propos pour être ainsi venu le voir pour discuter. De plus, son capitaine avait totalement raison. Si Aomine ne venait pas aux entraînements, ce n'était pas son problème. Il ne devait pas se négliger car Aomine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Malheureusement, les sentiments que ressentaient Kuroko pour son ami lui criaient le contraire.

Les jours suivants, Kuroko se tenu aux dires d'Akashi et vint parfois l'interpeler pour pouvoir jouer à ses côtés. Kise Ryōta entra ensuite dans l'équipe au détriment d'Haizaki Shōgo, amenant un brin de fraîcheur au collège de Teikō. L'ancien capitaine avait laissé son titre à Akashi, laissant le club de basket de Teikō entre les mains du rouquin. L'arrivée de Kise dans le club de basket amena aussi de nouvelles groupies puisque le jeune blond pendant ses heures libres était aussi mannequin. Les fans girls d'Aomine devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus entreprenantes au grand damne de Kuroko.

Un soir cependant, une chose improbable se réalisa cependant. Dans les vestiaires, Kuroko mettait des affaires propres avant de se diriger vers la sortie et rentrer chez lui. Le fait qu'Aomine était encore une fois absent allait au moins le faire rentrer tôt ce soir, puisqu'il n'allait pas passer par leur fast-food habituel. Néanmoins, alors qu'il était à l'extérieur et se mettait en route, une voix impérieuse l'arrêta pour ensuite le faire se tourner en direction d'Akashi lui aussi changé.

« Oui, Akashi-kun ? S'enquit Kuroko.

— Allons te changer les idées, suis-moi. »

Largement surpris qu'Akashi lui propose ainsi de sortir que tous les deux, puisque personne d'autre n'était derrière son capitaine, força Kuroko à accepter. Il était bien trop hagard pour être capable de répliquer quoique ce soit. Alors il suivit les pas d'Akashi et remarqua assez rapidement qu'il connaissait ce chemin pour l'avoir entreprit plusieurs fois seul ou bien accompagné d'Aomine. En reconnaissant quelques mètres plus loin l'enseigne du Maji Burger, et après vu Akashi mettre les pieds à l'intérieur, Kuroko fut davantage éberlué.

Une fois que le rouquin eut commandé un milk-shake ainsi que quelques hamburgers, Kuroko commanda comme à son habitude son milk-shake vanille. Pourtant, il trouva que celui-ci eut un goût différent de ceux qu'il avait déjà consommé auparavant alors qu'il ressortait du fast-food en compagnie d'Akashi. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans le parc et s'assirent sur un des bancs à disposition. Au-dessus d'eux, la lumière de la Lune ainsi que des lampadaires leur permettaient de voir tout autour d'eux le parc complètement désert d'enfants et de parents. L'heure actuelle ainsi que le temps frais dissuaderait quiconque de passer du temps à l'extérieur.

Pourtant Kuroko se sentait bien, avec la fraîcheur actuelle et son milk-shake entre ses mains.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Akashi-kun pouvait aller au Maji Burger, confia Kuroko légèrement amusé par la situation désormais.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis un adolescent, tout comme vous tous, lui rétorqua Akashi avant de croquer à nouveau dans son hamburger.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Seulement quand on te propose de sortir avec nous après les entraînements, tu nous dis souvent que tu n'as pas le temps. Alors j'avais pensé que tu n'appréciais pas ça.

— Je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire tout le temps, aujourd'hui c'est spécial. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Kuroko retomba. Ses yeux légèrement agrandis prouvèrent sa stupéfaction en vue des dires d'Akashi. Aujourd'hui, c'était spécial ? Kuroko n'était pas stupide, et il se souvenait encore de ce que lui avait dit Akashi alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l'enceinte de leur établissement scolaire. Ils étaient là pour lui changer les idées.

Akashi n'était pas rentré directement chez lui pour réviser afin de passer plus de temps avec lui, et espérer qu'il aille mieux.

En comprenant cela, Kuroko sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Ces rougeurs ne passèrent pas inaperçues au regard avisé d'Akashi dont les lèvres s'étirèrent d'un rictus, croquant une nouvelle fois dans son hamburger. Le reste du temps pendant qu'ils mangeaient côte à côte, Kuroko révéla à quel point il aimait le basket et à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant de lui avoir laissé sa chance et de l'avoir proposé au coach pour entrer dans l'équipe principale. Kuroko était parfaitement conscient que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Akashi, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Ils se quittèrent ensuite, Akashi lui proposant de le ramener chez lui après que son chauffeur soit arrivé, mais Kuroko refusa de peur de déranger. Akashi disparut alors dans la voiture de son père, laissant seul Kuroko à l'extérieur du parc. Revenant chez lui, Kuroko avait la tête remplit de sa discussion avec Akashi et sans difficulté Aomine se glissa à l'intérieur de ses pensées. Sans Aomine, sans toutes leurs conversations le soir dans le gymnase, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Les sentiments que Kuroko refoulaient lui firent réaliser qu'il avait vraiment besoin de discuter avec Aomine. Akashi avait tort, ça le concernait. Que ce soit Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara ou bien même Akashi, Kuroko les aurait tout autant aidé qu'il désirait le faire avec Aomine. Après tout, ils étaient tous une équipe. Ils devaient rester soudés les uns avec les autres, et se serrer les coudes quand cela n'allait pas pour l'un des leurs.

Ainsi le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Kuroko vint chercher Aomine à sa salle de cours. Il vit son camarade plongé dans la semi-obscurité de sa salle regardait l'extérieur, les yeux dans le vague. Au fil de cette année, les traits du visage d'Aomine s'étaient métamorphosés. Le basané était passé du garçon aimant plus que tout le basket, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles dès qu'il apercevait un ballon ou bien même Kuroko en train de s'entraîner, à cette personne qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés et les traits de ses lèvres tirant vers le bas. De plus, l'expression d'Aomine était désormais devenue la plus ennuyée possible et ce à n'importe quelle heure.

« Et l'entraînement ? Lui demanda Aomine en rangeant ses affaires avant de le rejoindre.

— Ça te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ? Proposa-t-il ensuite.

— Bon, allons-y alors. »

Avant le changement subit d'Aomine, celui-ci se serait redressé le plus rapidement possible avec un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le visage souriant d'Aomine manqua grandement à Kuroko qui n'en laissa pourtant rien transparaître. Ils se mirent ensuite en route à l'extérieur du lycée, marchant d'un pas lent sans que l'un des deux ne lance la conversation. La présence d'Aomine à ses côtés lui avait elle aussi manqué, cependant ce n'était pas la même qu'autrefois. Cette fois-ci, Kuroko sentait son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd et non pas chargé d'espoir et de force. Il était loin le temps où en présence d'Aomine, Kuroko se sentait imbattable et capable de soulever des montagnes.

A l'intérieur de leur collège, Akashi s'essuyait le visage avec une de ses serviettes tandis que derrière lui Kise déblatérait le fait qu'Aomine continuait encore à sécher les entraînements.

« Oui, et Kuroko est également absent aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il.

— Kurokocchi aussi ? Ça n'arrive pas souvent, fit remarquer Kise étonné par les propos de son capitaine.

— J'imagine qu'il ne supporte plus la situation. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, désormais. »

Les yeux agrandis, Kise n'en revenait pas qu'Akashi ait pu dire de telles choses. Aomine était donc si irrécupérable que ça ? Kise ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était de ce genre de personnes qui pensaient qu'une seconde chance est permise à tout le monde. Il fallait simplement qu'Aomine tombe dessus et se décide à reprendre les choses en mains.

De leur côté, Aomine et Kuroko étaient passés par la supérette longeant leur établissement scolaire pour acheter des glaces. Ils marchaient sans vraiment faire attention à la route, profitant de l'air frais pour s'aérer la tête de toutes pensées néfastes. Seulement, Kuroko ne patienta pas davantage et fit remarquer à Aomine ce que lui-même savait parfaitement : le fait qu'il manquait de plus en plus les entraînements. La seule excuse que lui offrit Aomine pour expliquer toutes ses absences fut que s'il continuait à s'entraîner, il devenait de plus en plus fort et que dans ce cas-là plus personne ne serait capable de l'arrêter.

« Je vais aussi commencer à manquer les matchs. Et pourquoi pas me trouver une copine, ça me changera peut-être les idées. »

Son arrogance agaça tout d'abord Kuroko. Il trouvait ça inacceptable.

Alors il enfouit le reste de sa glace dans le dos d'Aomine pour le faire réagir de sa stupidité.

« Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tu trouves un adversaire plus fort que toi. »

En disant ces mots, Kuroko en était tout à fait conscient : personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi le destin sera fait dans quelques jours, mois, et encore moins années. Le destin continuerait de leur réserver des surprises, qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaise. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur route et arrivés à un tournant, Kuroko s'excusa auprès d'Aomine et partit de son côté bien que ce ne soit pas le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Sa gorge le serrait et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce que venait de lui dire Aomine, de se trouver une copine pour se changer les idées lui avait fait un coup. Il avait senti son cœur trembler, preuve qu'il avait encore des sentiments à l'égard du basané. Enfouissant sa main dans son sac à la hâte, Kuroko en ressortit son téléphone et appela le premier numéro qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, que quelqu'un vienne le soutenir pour une fois.

Assis sur un banc, Kuroko entendit les pas d'une personne se rapprocher de lui. Il apporta alors son avant-bras au niveau de ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de s'écouler de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça au téléphone alors que je suis en train de…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Le contredit aussitôt Akashi.

Son capitaine vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés et tendit un mouchoir que s'empressa d'utiliser Kuroko avant d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Akashi lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour cela, sans dire quoique ce soit ni même effectuer le moindre geste. Une fois calmé, Kuroko remercia le rouquin d'avoir fait le déplacement. Il se doutait bien que désormais Akashi désirait tout savoir, prêt à gratter pour avoir la moindre information qui pourrait paraître inutile pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ainsi, Kuroko sut qu'il devait avouer à son capitaine ses sentiments pour Aomine. Akashi ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Je suis amoureux d'Aomine-kun… et ce sentiment, de jour en jour, je commence à le détester. Ce n'est plus le Aomine-kun que j'ai rencontré.

— Les personnes changent Kuroko. Aomine s'est rendu compte du pouvoir qu'il détenait, et malheureusement il n'a pas su le contrôler.

— Mais je suis sûr que c'est possible de le faire à nouveau changer, et qu'il redevienne comme avant. Il faut juste qu'Aomine-kun trouve un adversaire capable de le battre.

— Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant. »

L'honnêteté d'Akashi a toujours été rude, mais encore cette fois-ci elle en surprit plus d'un. Kuroko n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Akashi n'ait pas confiance en Aomine pour un tel changement. C'était pourtant à la portée de tout le monde, il suffisait juste d'essayer une fois.

« Et je ne le permettrais pas. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Akashi parlait, Kuroko en revenait de moins en moins. Ses oreilles sifflaient, son cœur était douloureux, et il avait peur. Akashi avait toujours raison, jamais il ne s'était trompé. L'entendre dans ce cas-là dire que ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'il ne le permettrait pas, effrayait Kuroko plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa quand soudainement les mains d'Akashi agrippèrent le bas de son visage, plongeant ses yeux sanglants dans les siens avant de les voir se rapprocher petit à petit. Les yeux grands ouverts, exorbités, Kuroko sentait désormais contre ses lèvres celles d'Akashi. Il devinait qu'à l'instant présent, Akashi devait goûter à ses propres larmes qui avaient trempé le bas de son visage. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Pourquoi Akashi continuait de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? C'était un simple contact, ces lèvres contre celles d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne forçait en rien le passage.

Ce fut seulement quand Akashi sentit Kuroko se détendre, l'effet de surprise passant, qu'il fit glisser sa main du visage de Kuroko jusqu'à la taille de celui-ci pour le rapprocher à lui. Tout comme Kuroko, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un ; un garçon de surcroît. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, presque grisante à vrai dire, et les lèvres de son camarade avait un léger goût salé causé par ses larmes. Il se recula un bref instant avant de reprendre son souffle, rouvrant ses yeux jusqu'à lors clos pour étudier le visage rougi de Kuroko et ne voyant aucun signe de dégoût de la part de celui-ci, replongea sur ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Akashi se montra plus insistant sans toutefois forcer Kuroko.

Intimidé par le retournement de situation très étrange, Kuroko pinça tout d'abord ses lèvres pour empêcher Akashi d'aller plus loin. La main d'Akashi autour de la taille de Kuroko se resserra doucement contre sa prise, prodiguant dès lors de légères caresses par-dessus le vêtement avec la paume de sa main et quelques-uns de ses doigts agiles. Sa main toujours contre le visage de Kuroko s'emmêla à l'intérieur de sa chevelure turquoise tandis que son pouce lui caressait les joues. Devant toutes ces attentions de la part de son capitaine, Kuroko se détendit davantage et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à Akashi d'y glisser sa langue.

Au premier contact de ces dernières, Kuroko frémit de tout son être et ses mains jusqu'à lors contre le banc s'accrochèrent à Akashi comme si elles en avaient toujours eu l'habitude. Son geste rapprocha davantage Akashi à lui, leur torse se rencontrant pour la première fois. Le bleuté peinait à retrouver son souffle, sentant son cœur à deux doigts de lâcher pendant qu'Akashi continuait de l'embrasser tendrement, sa main contre son visage ne cessant de lui prodiguer de douces caresses tandis que son autre main n'avait de cesse de le maintenir contre lui. De toute évidence, Akashi était très doué pour embrasser.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Kuroko, d'une voix mal assurée une fois qu'Akashi se soit reculé de lui.

— N'est-ce pas évident ? »

Akashi se redressa, remettant en place sa cravate d'un geste mécanique sans regarder derrière lui.

« Je veux l'entendre… s'il te plaît, Akashi-kun. »

Devant l'entêtement de son camarade, Akashi regarda par-dessus son épaule Kuroko attraper de sa main tremblante un pan de sa veste. Les joues de son camarade étaient encore légèrement rouges à cause de leur baiser. C'était là une vision tout à fait mignonne que lui offrait le joueur fantôme.

« Concentre-toi sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aomine. Il ne va pas arrêter de te décevoir et je ne veux pas te voir gâcher ton talent par sa faute. Est-ce suffisant ?

— Tu veux que je m'intéresse à toi ? Répéta Kuroko afin d'être certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Tu as aussi le choix avec les autres membres de l'équipe, en effet, mais je ne te le permettrais pas. »

A ces mots, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire amusé. Il se redressa à son tour, suivant les pas d'Akashi qui s'enquit au préalable de son état. Souriant toujours, Kuroko le rassura en confirmant le fait qu'il allait beaucoup mieux désormais. Comme la dernière fois lors de leur sortie, Akashi proposa à Kuroko de le ramener et cette fois-ci le joueur accepta la proposition d'Akashi.

Peut-être était-ce pour passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie du rouquin, ou bien car il sentait que ses jambes n'auraient pas la force de le porter jusque chez lui… Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment quelle raison choisir entre ces deux-là. La seule chose dont il fut conscient fut la main d'Akashi attrapant la sienne une fois installés sur la banquette arrière, et qui ne la lâchant aucunement tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Pour se quitter, Akashi agita sa main afin de le saluer tandis que Kuroko refermait la porte derrière lui. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, tout en déposant le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, les joues encore rougissantes ; en y repensant, Kuroko se demanda si tout cela était bien réel. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et ce qui arriverait sûrement dans les prochains jours.

Le lendemain, un jour où il plut intensément, Kuroko ne put pas vraiment regarder droit dans les yeux Akashi. Il ne regrettait en rien ce qui avait pu se passer la veille, mais ça lui était tout de même un peu dérangeant. Il avait pour la première fois embrassé quelqu'un, un garçon en plus, et Akashi Seijūrō de surcroit. Kuroko savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du genre de son capitaine de faire des plaisanteries, encore moins d'aussi bas niveau. Alors devait-il le croire ? Devait-il lui faire confiance ? La journée s'écoula à très grande vitesse sans que Kuroko ne s'en rende compte.

A l'entraînement, Aomine ne venant toujours pas, Kuroko n'était pas très réactif. Il manqua même de recevoir un ballon en plein visage, drame qui fut empêché par Murasakibara assez réactif pour bloquer la balle dans une de ses grandes mains. Balle qui retomba piteusement contre le sol, et tout en levant ses yeux pour observer le géant Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que son camarade l'interrompit.

« Tu devrais arrêter de regarder Aka-chin, Kuro-chin. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, vas-y maintenant.

— Murasakibara-kun, je peux te poser une question ?

— Hm ? Répondit celui-ci en se grattant l'oreille.

— Que ferais-tu si jamais Akashi-kun t'embrassait ? »

A cette drôle de question, le regard violet de Murasakibara se déposa dans celui de Kuroko. Il le dévisagea longuement avant de se décider à répondre à sa question.

« Je crois que je me nettoierais la bouche avec un milliard de bonbons. Autre chose, Kuro-chin ?

— Non, merci beaucoup. »

Levant sa main en l'air pour saluer son camarade, Murasakibara s'éloigna en oubliant complètement sa conversation avec Kuroko. Suite au départ du géant violet, Kuroko décida de penser à autre chose qu'Akashi qui celui-ci observait le bleuté avec un rictus d'étirer sur ses lèvres. C'était intéressant.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Kuroko se changea rapidement mais remarqua une fois à l'extérieur que la pluie n'avait de cesse à tomber et qu'à cette heure il n'y avait plus de bus. Redoutant le moment de se lancer et de rentrer chez lui sous cette pluie intense, Kuroko entendit derrière lui les portes du gymnase se refermer et des clés s'enfoncer dans la serrure. Tout en se tournant, Kuroko reconnut Akashi qui en plus d'avoir son sac dans une main avait un parapluie dans l'autre.

Le voyant loucher sans discrétion sur le parapluie en question, Akashi devina sans difficulté les pensées de son camarade. Un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Accompagne-moi ramener les clés et je pourrais te prêter mon parapluie pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. »

La proposition d'Akashi étant tout à fait acceptable, Kuroko acquiesça. Le capitaine de Teikō ouvrit de la sorte son parapluie et après que Kuroko s'y soit glissé, ils se mirent tous deux en route pour rendre les clés du gymnase à l'accueil. Etant si proche d'Akashi une nouvelle fois, son épaule droite frottant contre celle du rouquin, Kuroko sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes.

« Dis-moi Akashi-kun, je peux te poser une question ? S'aventura Kuroko, la voix faible.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Tu étais vraiment sérieux hier soir ? »

En voyant qu'Akashi s'arrêtait, Kuroko en fit de même et concentra ses yeux dans ceux sanglants du rouquin. Il ne voulait rien manquer. Il s'aperçut ainsi du visage sérieux de son capitaine, mais celui-ci avait toujours une expression sérieuse. Ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude. Pour leur part, les yeux rougeoyants d'Akashi étaient toujours aussi neutre, aussi hypnotisant et surtout aussi indescriptibles.

« Ne me fais-tu pas confiance, Kuroko ? S'inquiéta dès lors Akashi.

— Si. Totalement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me tromper sur tes intentions, et si tu as ressenti de la pitié pour moi je…

— Crois-tu que je sois le genre de personne à ressentir de la pitié pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es intéressant Kuroko et je veux savoir jusqu'à quel point tu peux aller. »

Timidement, Kuroko acquiesça. Ils rendirent ensuite les clés du gymnase et firent le chemin inverse. Devant leur établissement scolaire Kuroko reconnut la voiture d'Akashi qui le salua tout en laissant son parapluie dans la main de son camarade, disparaissant ensuite dans le véhicule. De toute évidence, Akashi semblait pressé puisqu'il ne lui proposa pas de le raccompagner.

De retour chez lui, le parapluie d'Akashi accroché quelque part pour le laisser sécher, Kuroko ne cessa de le regarder à partir de son lit. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait abandonner tout espoir avec Aomine et se concentrer plutôt sur Akashi. Kuroko savait toutefois que jamais Aomine ne pourrait changer de bord, lui qui désirait se trouver une petite amie pour essayer de divertir ses journées si ennuyeuses. A cette pensée, Kuroko sentit néanmoins son cœur se contracter douloureusement.

Même si Akashi voulait qu'il se concentre sur lui, et même s'il l'avait embrassé, Kuroko ne pouvait pas oublier Aomine. Sans lui, il ne serait pas la personne qu'il était à ce jour. Kuroko sut dès lors qu'il devait absolument faire changer Aomine, pour le bien de ce dernier ainsi que pour lui-même. Après tout, Aomine était avant tout un ami et Kuroko ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber sous ses yeux sans rien y faire.

Le lendemain, l'équipe de basket de Teikō avait un match contre le collège de Kamizaki. Aomine retrouvait dès lors son adversaire préféré : Inoue. Le voir jouer avec tant de motivation plut énormément à Kuroko qui se trouvait assis sur le banc, prêt à entrer à tout moment. Cela faisait plaisir au jeune homme de voir Aomine sourire comme dans le temps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Aomine n'avait pas souri de la sorte. Les coups d'œil échangés entre ces deux camarades ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux experts d'Akashi ; et il n'appréciait pas du tout ça.

A la pause, Akashi décida de remplacer Kise par Kuroko. Il était temps de jouer leur carte maîtresse. Les joueurs encore actifs retournèrent rapidement sur le terrain après le coup de sifflet signalant le recommencement du match. Seul Aomine resta assis, en compagnie de Kise qui désormais pouvait se reposer et regarder la suite du match. Interpelant dès lors le bleuté qui ne semblait pas réagir.

« Et toi ? Lui demanda Aomine en ne le voyant pas se lever.

— J'ai été remplacé par Kurokocchi. T'écoutais pas ?

— Désolé. »

Cette fois-ci, Aomine se redressa et rejoignit les autres sur le terrain. En passant à côté de Kuroko, il vint emmêler sa main dans les cheveux du plus petit qui râla brièvement avant de se recoiffer et sourire en voyant Aomine se mettre à courir pour se remettre en position. Un peu plus loin, avec Momoi à portée de main, Akashi désira s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Momoi, quel est le score d'Aomine aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il.

— Trente-six points.

— Je vois. »

Il se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre le terrain, remarquant le dos de Kuroko il accéléra pour le rejoindre. Après l'avoir appelé, le joueur fantôme s'arrêta alors qu'Akashi continua sa course tout en poursuivant sa phrase.

« Concentre tes passes sur Aomine. Montrons-leur ce qu'est qu'une véritable défaite. »

Kuroko obtempéra et fit ce qui lui a été demandé. Ainsi à chaque fois que la balle lui revenait, il la revoyait directement à Aomine qui s'empressait dès lors à aller marquer au plus vite. Seulement, Aomine ne tarda pas à remarquer que ses adversaires ne faisaient rien pour l'arrêter. Ces derniers n'essayaient même pas de le bloquer, ou de lui voler le ballon ; non, ils restaient inertes sur le terrain, les mains contre leurs hanches à reprendre leur souffle et dire à voix basse que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire match à sens unique. Tous ces commérages, toutes ces critiques sur son jeu trop puissant, invincible, firent vibrer les oreilles d'Aomine.

C'était toujours la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas jouer sérieusement, même pas un petit peu.

Un peu plus loin, remarquant que le basané réalisait le fait que ce match était à sens unique par sa faute, Akashi sourit. Il devait le briser. Ainsi en voyant Aomine appeler Kuroko sans voir le poing tendu par ce dernier, Akashi sourit davantage. Il avait gagné.

A la fin du match, ce fut une victoire écrasante de la part de Teikō. Seulement, personne ne ressentit l'envie de fêter cela. Même Kuroko se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour oublier tout cela, sa main le brûlant jusqu'à l'en faire crier de douleur. Mais ce fut la tête enfouie dans son oreiller que ses cris furent étouffés, tout comme ses larmes. Son portable avait beau sonné sous l'assaut de messages envoyés par Akashi, Kuroko n'en ouvrit aucun de toute la soirée. Il avait si mal au cœur.

Les jours qui suivirent après la défaite de Kamizaki, Kuroko n'entendit plus parler d'Aomine ; ce dernier ne venait plus aux entraînements, dormait la plupart du temps sur le toit du collège et séchait de la sorte ses cours, et manquait les matchs. Apitoyé de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener à lui Aomine, de retrouver celui qu'il avait connu, Kuroko était inconsolable. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pour Kise et Midorima, et même les paroles réconfortantes de la part d'Akashi n'y firent rien.

« Une glace, Kuro-chin ? » Lui proposa Murasakibara entre midi et deux.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Murasakibara prit le silence pour un non et engloutit alors la dite glace sous le nez de son camarade. Devant tant d'inactivité, le géant bailla longuement avant de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

— Kuro-chin devrait faire attention à Aka-chin. »

Relevant sa tête pour voir le visage de son ami, Kuroko n'en eut toutefois pas le temps puisque Murasakibara s'éloignait déjà de lui. Désormais seul, les autres quittant le toit pour retourner en cours, Kuroko se dit que ce soir il n'allait sûrement pas aller à l'entraînement. Il voulait parler une dernière fois à Aomine. Tenter une dernière fois sa chance.

Il ne sut aucunement que ce jour-là, Murasakibara comptait défier Akashi ; car selon lui, il ne comptait pas obéir aux personnes plus faibles que lui. Pris dans son égo devant un tel affront, Akashi répondit immédiatement au défi de son coéquipier. Le destin était remplit de surprises, et surtout d'imprévus qui selon le résultat changerait bien des choses à l'avenir. Tout pouvait se briser, éclater en mille morceaux, et ne jamais être réparé, en un simple claquement de doigts.

Devant la difficulté qu'éprouvait Akashi pour marquer face à Murasakibara, les commentaires fusèrent.

_« Akashi va perdre pour la première fois ?_

— _C'est vraiment possible ? »_

Ça allait dans tous les sens, des moqueries surplombant le tout, et Akashi qui les entendait parfaitement. Son esprit se brouilla, il ne pensa plus à rien, et sut seulement qu'à l'intérieur de lui quelque chose s'éveillait. Quelque chose grimpait du fond de son être pour sortir au grand jour, se faire entendre, et surtout se faire respecter. Brusquement, l'œil gauche d'Akashi changea de couleur. Une aura différente se dégagea aussitôt de lui, et sa voix déjà bien impérieuse d'ordinaire le devint davantage et pratiquement menaçante quand elle s'éleva à l'intention de tout le monde qui se moquait de lui à l'instant.

Jamais plus il ne laissera les autres émettre des hypothèses sur lui. Il allait toujours gagner, toujours avoir raison. Il était l'Empereur.

Dans la soirée, Kuroko revint dans le gymnase après être certain d'avoir perdu toutes ses chances de ramener à lui Aomine. Ce dernier venait de lui avouer être désormais incapable de rattraper ses balles. C'était tellement comique : sa propre lumière qui était devenue incapable de récupérer ses passes. Kuroko avait envie de rire amèrement, mais il était trop ému pour faire une chose aussi simple. Alors il avait cherché Akashi pour y trouver un réconfort. Il voulait lui parler, lui confiait sa peine et voir le rouquin le redresser, l'embrasser à nouveau qui sait.

Tout ce dont avait besoin Kuroko pour l'instant, c'était la présence d'Akashi à ses côtés.

Ainsi quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'Akashi toujours présent au gymnase, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier était maigre, mais bien là. Seulement, quand Akashi se tourna dans sa direction, Kuroko frémit. Une peur tenace attaqua son estomac et fit se contracter ses tripes.

Quelque chose était différent.

Kuroko savait qu'Akashi lui parlait et qu'il répondait tel un parfait automate, mais sa conscience était loin. Sa conscience ne voulait pas y croire et faisait barrage avec sa raison. Ce n'était pas possible. Kuroko ne pouvait pas perdre les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur à quelques jours d'intervalles. C'était impensable. Il ne le voulait pas.

« Qui… es-tu ? »

Sa voix était égorgée par la peur qu'il ressentait. Ses jambes tremblaient, manquant de le lâcher à tout instant. Tout cela, Akashi le vit parfaitement grâce à son œil jaune et un sourire inquiétant se dessina dès lors sur ses lèvres. Il apporta l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, et comme une évidence les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme pour achever l'être qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Tu me poses la question ? Je suis Akashi Seijūrō, évidemment. Tetsuya. »

Le corps de ce dernier frémit à l'entente de son propre prénom ; c'était bien la première fois qu'Akashi l'appelait de la sorte, encore s'il s'agissait bien du véritable Akashi Seijūrō qu'il avait rencontré. Cependant, Kuroko se souvint des propos tenus par le rouquin après qu'il l'ait appelé en pleurant. Selon Akashi, les personnages changeaient, un peu comme du jour au lendemain. Aomine, ce fut à cause de sa force et du fait que les autres joueurs ne cherchaient plus à le combattre ; le jeune homme s'était lassé, en ayant assez de s'entraîner si c'était pour devenir davantage plus fort et ne plus trouver d'adversaire à sa taille.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Akashi avait changé ? Kuroko ne voulait pas ça. Il sentit ses larmes remplir ses yeux et Akashi glisser sa main contre sa joue, et essuyer de son pouce la première larme qui tomba. Kuroko sentit Akashi se rapprocher de lui, le souffle de ce dernier agressant ses joues. Et avant qu'Akashi ne dépose ses lèvres contre celles de Kuroko, celui-ci vira la main d'Akashi de par le dos de la sienne et se recula de plusieurs pas avant de prendre la fuite.

Pendant sa course pour rentrer chez lui et de s'éloigner au maximum de ce gymnase qui lui avait retiré les personnes les plus chères à son cœur, les larmes jusqu'à lors retenues par sa volonté déferlèrent contre son visage à toute vitesse. A de nombreuses reprises, Kuroko heurta des personnes qui s'écrièrent avant de n'apercevoir personne à l'horizon.

Il détestait le basket.

* * *

><p>Un jour comme un autre, sur un terrain de basket installé dans la rue, tôt dans la matinée Kuroko s'était réveillé avec l'envie d'inscrire quelques paniers. Une énième fois la balle rebondit contre le cerceau avant de venir rejoindre le sol et de rebondir plusieurs fois. Sans grande envie, Kuroko partit rechercher la balle et tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance.<p>

Seulement cette fois-ci, alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer la balle, une voix l'interrompit.

« Tu aimes le basket ? »

Levant ses yeux dénués d'émotions, Kuroko rencontra pour la première la silhouette de ce garçon aux cheveux roux d'une carrure à peu près semblable à celle d'Aomine et dont les sourcils se séparaient en deux parties. Son attention partit ensuite lorgner le ballon qui se trouvait entre ses mains, et il demeura silencieux.

Au final, cet inconnu repartit avec la réponse à sa question. Une réponse muette, non formulée, mais dont il avait compris chacun des mots. Le silence de ce garçon étant des plus éloquents.

Lors de cette courte rencontre, de ces mots à peine échangés, personne n'aurait su prévoir ce qui allait s'en écouler. Kuroko était loin de s'imaginer rencontrer de nouveau ce garçon au lycée de Seirin, et qu'à ses côtés ils affronteraient ce qui allait bientôt s'appeler la Génération des miracles. Rien n'était perdu, tout pouvait encore être changé, et au fond de lui Kuroko avait des dizaines de questions à poser à Akashi.

Le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, Kuroko songea à ce baiser échangé. Rien n'était définitivement perdu.

**Fin.**


End file.
